1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for choking a fluid flow path. More specifically, this invention relates to ceramic choke designs that have multiple sections of ceramic with retaining mounts shrunk fit around them, which in turn are mounted into a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of choke devices have been used for some time in the control of fluid through a conduit. Typically, these prior devices consist of one large piece of ceramic, with a one piece housing that is shrunk to fit over the ceramic, thereby making a tight fit when cooled. The housing is typically composed of titanium. For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,914 and 5,246,074 each of which is hereby incorporated by references in its entirety for the material contained therein.
It is desirable to provide a choke device for controlling the flow of fluid through a conduit. In particular, it is desirable to provide a choke design, which reduces thermal stresses. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a choke design that facilitates the use of sensors within the choke. It is also desirable to provide a choke design with improved manufacturability and maintenance.
Therefore, it is the general object of this invention to provide a choke device that has a retainer and sleeve walls with smaller overall wall thickness, which reduces the thermal stresses created when the fluid temperature fluctuates.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a choke device that uses a plurality of ceramic segments, each of which fits into a relatively thin walled retainer, thereby allowing the retainer to be more complaint.
It is another object of this invention to provide a choke device that provides reduced stress variations associated with variances in choke clearances.
Another object of this invention is to provide a choke device that uses a ductile retainer thereby providing the ability to withstand additional fluctuations in stress than is possible with brittle ceramic alone.
A further object of this invention is to provide a choke device, which uses shorter segments that are easier to construct, and which can be produced with tighter tolerances.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a choke device, which can more easily be assembled by shrink fitting with the retainers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a choke device which has segmented members that can be replaced individually, allowing for reductions in maintenance costs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a choke device that more accurately controls compressive stresses during construction of the choke.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a choke device that accommodates the inclusion of sensors into individual segments of the choke, allowing for indicators of choke segment integrity without disassembly of the choke and taking it out of service.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by the device described herein and are readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of this disclosure and/or ordinary experimentation with the device described herein.